


Undone

by VergerBloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Will Graham, Food Kink, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Murder Husbands in Florence, Power Play, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: Will really likes watching Hannibal cook.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Undone

Will likes to watch Hannibal cook. Likes to watch the tension leave his shoulders and back, muscles sliding beneath his shirt. The straight set of his mouth, the intensity in his eyes, sleeves rolled to the elbows. Unguarded.

He was shucking oysters when Will entered their kitchen, fingers glistening, knife in hand. Will observed him for a moment, cheek rested against the doorframe. 

“Good evening,” Hannibal quipped, eyes still on the marble counter. Will smiled, walking into the room and unbuttoning his shirt at the collar. Hannibal looked up finally, a smile in his eyes. They lingered on the tan length of Will’s exposed neck. 

“Oysters again?” Will teased, pressing the ghost of a kiss to Hannibal’s jaw. He smelled of thyme, and the aftershave he wore in Baltimore, all those years ago, rich and dark. Hannibal picked up another oyster. “A dish steeped in tradition,” Hannibal replied quietly, gently placing it in a bowl to marinade, “enjoyed as early as the eighteenth century, for celebration and status.”

Will smiled, padding to the counter and picking up a wine glass by the stem, already half-filled with rich merlot. 

“What are we celebrating, Hannibal?” He took a sip, watching Hannibal with half-lidded eyes.

Hannibal paused, swirling his wine glass. He lifted his grey eyes to Will’s green ones. They glinted like the knife in his hand. 

“Life,” he announced simply, his gaze intense. He raised the glass to his lips and inhaled, a smile playing on his lips. Will was still watching him, entranced. He stroked the stem of his wine glass with his fingers.

“Are you going to help?” Hannibal asked absentmindedly, continuing to prepare the delicacy. Will stilled, eyes lingering on Hannibal’s deft fingers as he worked. 

“Of course,” he replied quietly, mouth curved into a smile as he closed the distance between them, kissing Hannibal on the mouth. His grip slackened on the knife, deepening the kiss. Will pulled away a fraction, enjoying Hannibal’s dilated pupils and stained lips. He knelt down slowly, resting his knees on the floor, and pressed a trail of kisses down Hannibal’s abdomen to the hem of his dress pants. He unbuttoned them with practised efficiency, looking up at Hannibal with wide, innocent, eyes. 

“Am I distracting you?” Will asked playfully, pulling at the fabric of Hannibal’s trousers. His cock sprung out of his underwear, already hard. 

“Terribly,” Hannibal replied in a low voice, eyes dark, pupils blown wide. 

“Good,” Will replied against his skin. He took Hannibal in his mouth then, pressing his palms to Hannibal’s thighs, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip. Hannibal hissed low in his throat, bucking his hips. Will heard the knife he was holding clatter to the floor, and Will laughed lightly, the sound vibrating against Hannibal’s aching length. He moaned, finally relinquishing control, threading his fingers into Will’s dark curls and guiding his mouth, hips rocking. 

Will took him impossibly further, and Hannibal groaned, jerking his hips, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. Will felt himself growing impossibly harder at the sight of Hannibal coming undone before him, grinding against his mouth, hair and eyes wild. He panted, leaking into Will’s mouth. Will knew exactly how to push him over the edge, make him unravel, swirling his tongue back and forth along his throbbing length. He came with a curse low in his throat, tugging at Will’s curls, eyes raised to the sky.

Will grinned, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s abdomen before standing, daubing his mouth with his fingers. He smirked, taking in Hannibal’s sleepy eyes and rapid breaths, his arousal straining against his trousers at the way he had affected him. Hannibal pulled him roughly towards him then, gripping the lapels of his shirt, and kissed him roughly on the mouth. He scraped his teeth over Will’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the younger man, his arousal increasing impossibly. It was Hannibal’s turn to smirk, running a hand over the outline of Will’s cock against the fabric. He pulled back a fraction, eyes glinting with mirth, teasingly rubbing his long fingers against the fabric until Will arched his back, curling his fists around Hannibal's shirt.

“You’ve delayed dinner, Will,” he murmured thickly, pressing a kiss to his throat. He took Will by the jaw, forcing him to look into his eyes, a wicked expression clouding his features. “What’s to be done about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
